


Hanzo doesn't understand the significance of August 8th

by Hungry Trashlord (rapono)



Series: A Snake in my Boot [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzo is oblivious, M/M, Naga!McCree - Freeform, Soft Vore, Vore, Vore Day, Willing, binge eating, implied unwilling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/Hungry%20Trashlord
Summary: It's August 8th, and McCree wants to celebrate. Hanzo, however, doesn't know that's it's a holiday.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: A Snake in my Boot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/845556
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Hanzo doesn't understand the significance of August 8th

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I know it's been forever since I've written Naga McCree, let alone an Overwatch vore fic, but I thought that this special day would be the perfect time to dabble my toes in once more. I know I've moved onto other fandoms, but I still love Naga McCree, I've just had trouble writing him. I hope you like my holiday special!
> 
> Addendum: This was originally intended for 2019 Vore Day, but wasn't finished in time. And hitting a nasty spot of writer's block as well, I decided to save it for next year instead of posting it way late. So thusly, here we are. _*jazz hands*_
> 
> Also I haven't written Overwatch in forever so apologizes.

The base had been awfully quiet today. Jesse had mentioned something about “going out for some holiday festivities” early in the morn, much had caused him to look at his calendar in confusion.

It was August 8th. There was nothing special about today, no holiday today or tomorrow. It only left him puzzled as he headed to the mess hall for breakfast.

Huh, there was no one here. Well, almost no one. He was mildly surprised he didn’t notice Reinhardt right away, but then again, it felt like a coffee-needing kind of morning.

So he grabbed himself a mug, pouring himself a cup, adding just a little bit of almond milk. Thankfully there was still some food left for breakfast, so Hanzo grabbed himself a couple of pancakes with some loaded scrambled eggs (he would’ve preferred regular, but he wasn't going to complain), and sat down to eat.

No one joined him at the table. Or any of the nearby tables. Odd.

Oh well, breakfast was good. And now with a full belly and caffeine in his veins, Hanzo was feeling much more alert and awake. And still, there remained no sign of anyone, except for Reinhardt.

So confused, he approached the large German.

“Excuse me, do you know where everyone else is?”

“Ah, they all wanted breakfast early, surprised you didn’t too.”

“Sometimes, not this morning. Thank you.”

He put his dishes way before going off to wander around the base. Still oddly quiet, still oddly absent of others.

Maybe everyone had gone out for some holiday festivities. The only question was, what holiday?

Unfortunately, no one was around to tell him what it was.

It was then that Lúcio and Hana ran into him, quite literally. The pair nearly barreled him over, but all of them just barely managed to stay on their feet.

“Oh sorry Mr Shimada, didn’t see you there.” The young musician seemed panicked, glancing behind him constantly.

“It is quite alright, I am not hurt, just surprised.” He gazed over in the direction Lúcio kept looking in, but saw nothing. “Say, you know what holiday it is today? Jesse mentioned it being one.”

“Wait, you don’t know?” Hana piped up this time, the same worried look on her face turning slightly into concern. “It's eight eight, Vore day.”

Hanzk raised an eyebrow. Vore day? What was vore again? He remembered McCree mentioning it to him several times, what was it aga-

Oh. Oh that explained a lot.

“Ah, I was not aware vore had a holiday.”

That must mean the “holiday festivities” Jesse mentioned were-

“Does that mean you’re running away from-”

_“Oh where oh where did those little morsels go?”_

That smooth smug voice was unmistakable, and the young pair going rigid was enough to give him his answers. As the duo once again went back to sprinting, Hanzo just stood there, unsure what to do. Should he run? Would Mccree gobble him up too?

At least he had now solved the mystery to why the base was so quiet and empty.

Before he could make a choice, his boyfriend as upon him. He was slithering around in his full Naga glory, as smug looking as ever, gently coiling around him, scales just brushing the archer’s sides. He as plumper than usual, Hanzo noticing many of the buldges were moving and squirming, the muffled sound of yells just barely audible.

“Hello Jesse.”

“Hello darling.” The cowboy slithered around until he made eye contact with him. “Do you know what day it is?”

“August eighth. I was just informed that meant it is Vore day.”

“Correct sugar. You know what that means?”

“You’re going to devour everyone inside this base, yes?”

“You got that right.” McCree let out a satisfied sigh, seemingly basking in the sensation of so many people squirming inside him. 

“I still have a few more to collect, but I haven’t forgotten you. I’m saving you for last.”

Hanzo couldn’t help but chuckle. Of course he was, and he wasn't surprised in the least. “Saving the best for last?”

“You know it babe. I’ll see you this evening. Love ya sugarplum.”

And with that, McCree slithered away, off in the direction Hana and Lúcio had gone.

Hanzo sighed. Well, guess he had time to catch up on the book he bought recently. Maybe do some target practice too.

He ignored the high-pitched screams in the distance as he headed back to their room.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Hanzo was not quite expecting a mopey-looking naga to slither in late into the evening. At least, he wasn’t expecting the mopey part. Jesse looked drained. He closed his book and put it off to the side.

“Good evening Jesse, you do not look as gleeful as you did this morning.”

“Hey sugar.” He slithered onto the bed beside him, his tail proceeding to take up the remainder of the free space. “Just worn out, that’s all.”

“From hunting I presume?”

“Somewhat. I had to cough everyone back up, which wasn’t a fun ordeal, but at least Reinhardt cooked me up a big meal afterwards. It's awful, feeling so mighty empty are being so damn full.” The cowboy sighed, snuggling up against him more.

“That does not sound pleasant. Did you have a good time before that?”

“Oh yeah, had a damn good time. Got harder as I got heavier though, so I had to get more clever. Your brother was quite the slippery eel.”

He chuckled. “I bet he was.”

The two sat in silence for awhile, Hanzo picking up his book once more, readjusting himself so he could lie on Jesse’s warm coils. The scaled tail wrapped around him gently as he did so, holding him in a comfortable laid back position.

“Hey Hanzo.”

He looked up from his book, eyes now on McCree’s face. “Hm?”

“Remember how I said I was saving you for last?”

“Yes I do.”

“Ya mind if I keep you for the night darling?”

Hanzo closed his book once more, leaning back into his boyfriend's tail.

“You may.” 

McCree hummed anticipation as he shifted himself down to Hanzo's feet. The pair made an exchange in glances before the Naga went to proceed.

The bowman's feet slid into Jesse's maw with ease, legs slipping down his throat quickly as the cowboy continued to hungrily devour him. Jesse purred between every swallow, low and rumbling, clearly enjoying Hanzo’s flavour.

It wasn’t long before most of him had disappeared down the serpent’s gullet.

But just before his head would be engulfed, Hanzo pushed on the sides of McCree's gullet in an attempt to slow his decent, causing the cowboy to pause for a moment from the unexpected resistance.

“Jesse.”

“Hm?”

Hanzo kissed his monster boyfriend the best he could from his current angle.

“Happy Vore Day.”

Jesse rumbled happily.

And with that extra seasoning of love, Hanzo disappeared into Jesse’s maw, the naga letting it a satisfied sigh as Hanzo slid down into his crop. 

The chamber wasn't as food filled as he’s expected it to be, at least for how soon he entered after Jesse had devoured Reinhardt's meal. Then again, he did say he had been hungry, so it had likely passed on soon enough.

He felt Jesse shift, likely moving into a more sleep ready position. Hanzo waited patiently until he seemed to settle, before adjusting his own portion inside to hunker down for the night.

“Happy Vore day pumpkin.”

Hanzo let out a soft chuckle, running a hand tenderly across the inner walls, as he allowed the warmth and Jesse’s heartbeat to lull him into sleep.

Well, now he had a new holiday to add to the calender.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a writing blog now! You can bother me about ideas and updates at mcchicken-scratches on Tumblr.


End file.
